1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination burglar-fire alarm system for a building and more particularly to such a system having a burglar alarm in conjunction with the entrance doors of the building.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Many persons have suggested the concept of a combination burglar and fire alarm system for a building including a burglar alarm operable in conjunction with the entrance doors of the building. Examples of such prior systems most pertinent to the concepts of the present invention are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,404,393; 3,631,444; and 3,686,668. However, most of such prior systems are so complex, sophisticated and thus expensive, and so difficult to install that they are beyond the economic reach of the average homeowner.